Cats Outside The Clans (Pandora910)
Kittypets A kittypet is the Clan cats' word for domestic cats that live with Twolegs, who keep and care for them. Known Kittypets in the Super Edition Arc ''Flowerstar's Judgement 'Dovewish: A former kittypet who joined SunClan upon meeting Stonewhisker. The two fell in love and had two daughters, Flowerstar and Stormwind. After catching greencough, Dovewish passed away and now lives in StarClan. Known Kittypets in the A New Horizon Arc A Frozen Heart 'Harvey - '''An elderly kittypet who helps the Clans find catmint for their sick cats and points them towards the barn. He warns them about the coyotes as well. 'Juniper - 'One of the first kittypets that the Clan cats encounter. She is friendly and is friends with Night. They direct the Clan cats towards Harvey. 'Night - A friendly kittypet who is friends with Juniper, points the Clan cats towards Harvey. Blue - 'An elderly, blind kittypet. He is caring, especially towards Garnet. He warns her about the dog, as well as the dangers of rogues. 'Harper - '''Harper is briefly mentioned by Garnet as is said to have an attitude problem. Loners '''Loners are cats living on their own who do not belong in any Clan, are not looked after by Twolegs, and are passive to the Clans. No known loners Rouges Rogue 'is the term used to describe the hostile and usually aggressive stray cats who do not belong to a Clan are not cared for by Twolegs. Known Rogues in the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening '''Echoheart - Former AshClan warrior. Lives in the twolegplace, attacks Falconpaw when he ventures too far from SunClan territory. The Dying Forest 'Graypelt - '''Former AshClan warrior, lives alongside Echoheart in the twolegplace as well as a group of rogues that Echoheart trained to attack the Clans. 'Tola - 'Rogue in the twolegplace, part of Echoheart's group. Former kittypet who was thrown out by his twolegs, Echoheart remarks about how he would never be a warrior and was a poor fighter. 'Flashtail - 'Rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Brother to Lilac, fights in the battle against SunClan where he is gravely injured by Echoheart after trying to attack her for causing the death of Lilac. Is nursed back to health by Pebblestep and Honeypaw. Later joins SunClan. 'Tetra - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Recruited by Echoheart and Flash, Echoheart later notices Graypelt and Tetra getting closer, and thinks they might become mates. 'Wolf - ' A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Wolf formerly lived in a twoleg trash heap and is quite irritable. Echoheart later remarks on how good of a fighter he is. 'Lilac - ' A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Flash's sister, is killed by Cinderflame in the battle against SunClan. 'Quill - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Used to live alongside Blair and Poppy. 'Blair - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Used to live alongside Poppy and Quill 'Poppy - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. Used to live alongside Quill and Blair 'Hoot - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Sky - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Moose - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Brittle - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Weasel - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Ripple - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Talon - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group. 'Arrow - 'A rogue in the twolegplace and part of Echoheart's group, former Kittypet. ''A Frozen Heart 'Hornet - '''Violent rogue living near the barn that the Clans made their temporary home. Kidnapped Honeypaw and tried to kill of the Clans with coyotes. Leads a group of rogues, killed by Falconpaw. 'Garnet - 'Former kitttypet who fell in love with Hornet and gave up her kittypet life to be with him. Killed by Violetfur during the Clan's attack on the rogues. 'Primrosepaw - 'Daughter of Hornet and Garnet, joined AshClan after her parents were killed. 'Mite - 'A member of Hornet's rogues 'Adder - 'A member of Hornet's rogues 'Comet - 'A member of Hornet's rogues 'Jade - '''A member of Hornet's rogues